1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices for swimming pools and concrete, and in particular, to a device for cleaning rust spots, calcium deposits, etc. from swimming pool walls and concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-ground swimming pools are sometimes formed of concrete, gunite or plaster (generally referred to herein as concrete). Algae stains, metal stains, and calcium scale often build up on the walls of swimming pools. Some stains may be removed with a brush or rag, but persistent stains such as calcium scale are more difficult to remove. If the swimming pool becomes extremely stained, it is well known to drain and xe2x80x9cacid washxe2x80x9d the entire pool. This typically includes scrubbing the pool walls with a diluted mixture of muriatic acid and water and sometimes the use of bleach. This, of course, is highly undesirable because tens of thousands of gallons of water are wasted by emptying the pool, and muriatic acid is dangerous to work with. In addition, in-ground swimming pools are structurally designed to be filled with water, and when they are emptied there is a danger that the hydrostatic pressure underneath the pool can cause the pool floor to crack.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for a cleaning device for concrete swimming pools, patios, paths, driveways and other concrete structures that can effectively remove stains, and is easy to use and avoids the necessity of draining the pool.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a cleaning composition for cleaning concrete pools and other concrete devices. The composition includes an aggregate which is an abrasive that does the cleaning, and a binder that holds the aggregate together to be used in the cleaning process. The present invention achieves a balance between the performance of the aggregate and the binder in that the aggregate and the binder substantially uniformly break down in balance with each other so as to efficiently use the majority or preferably substantially all of each layer of aggregate before the binder releases it, and a new layer is presented. The aggregate must not be harder than the material to be cleaned (e.g. the pool wall) and preferably has the ability to fracture so as to continually expose new cutting or cleaning areas.
Accordingly, in one aspect of the invention the cleaning device for swimming pools comprises a handle, and a cleaning composite formed on the handle including (i) a polymer having an elongation at break of 500%, (ii) a first type of aggregate, and (iii) a second type of aggregate which is smaller than the first type.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the detailed description below.